


Far Horizons

by Amethyst_owl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Canon Backstory, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_owl/pseuds/Amethyst_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious stranger, Rowena, arrives at the Bee and Barb, Marcurio feels his luck is changing. But when the dragons start to rise again, Marcurio and Rowena are thrown into a world of chaos and civil war that only they can set right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger

Marcurio brushed a strand of dark hair from his face, taking another swig of ale. Keerava arrived with another chunk of white bread, and he handed her a small handful of coin in return. He scanned the bar, ripping a piece from the bread and stuffing it into his mouth. The usual patrons littered the inn, deep in their own conversations. Talen-Jei acknowledged him with a nod and returned to his sweeping. Maven Black-Briar regarded him with distaste.

No change, then.

He stared into the tankard. It was getting empty again. He sighed, and got up, finishing the tankard's contents in one gulp. Whistling quietly to himself, he wandered across to the bar, placed the tankard on it and fumbled with his coin purse. It was empty, save for the money he'd put aside to pay for his room.

Annoyed, he sat back down again.

The door opened, and an armoured stranger entered the bar. They removed their helm, shaking out a mane of dark, chocolate-coloured hair. People looked up as the stranger made their way over to the bar.When they turned around, Marcurio understood why.

Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Slim but well muscled, she moved gracefully and quietly - even despite the heavy armour she wore.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, gesturing to the bench beside him.

"No, of course not!" He said quickly, shuffling across the bench to make room for her. She sat down, placing her helm at her feet.

"I'm Rowena" She smiled "I've been told that you could help me." She fiddled with a lock of hair as she spoke, twisting it round a gloved finger.

"Marcurio" He replied "What do you need my help for, exactly?"

"Well, I'm new to the area, and I'm looking for a travelling partner. Keerava told me that you could help with that."

"You've come to the right place. I'm your man - for a small fee, of course. I'm an expert in destruction magic, master of sarcasm and great with--"

"How much do you want?" Rowena sighed, silencing him. He frowned.

"500 Septims." He watched her face carefully, gauging her reaction. He didn't want to end up travelling with another young, inexperienced traveller with impossible dreams and barely enough money to pay for his help. The last time had ended badly for them both.

"Done." She said, tossing him a bag of coins. Marcurio counted them quickly and tucked the bag into a pouch on his waist. This woman had practically thrown the money at him, and the sword at her waist was expensive and well-maintained - she was young, but she was no dreamer.

"Where are we going then?" he asked "And when?"

"Markarth. As soon as possible. We can set off today, and get to Falkreath before nightfall. We'll stop there for the night, and ride to Markarth in the morning. I have plenty of supplies, but we'll need to buy horses before we go."

"Let's get going then."

 


	2. Journey

"2000 septims for a  _horse_? Does it shit gold? Can it fly?"

"2000 or you can walk, woman." The stable-hand spat on the ground beside him. Marcurio's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Tough talk from a milk-drinker." She replied, a smirk spreading across her face. The stablehand's fist caught her square on the cheek, and she stumbled back, shocked. Marcurio stepped towards her, ready to help her, but she moved forwards and returned the punch with surprising force. Soon enough she and the stablehand were dancing around eachother, landing blows wherever they could and dodging the rest. Marcurio found himself cheering as the stablehand hit the ground.

"I'll be taking the horse then. And another for my friend here." Rowena curtsied mockingly, and took the reins of a dappled white mare. Marcurio chose a chestnut mare, packing his meagre belongings into the saddlebag and climbing into the saddle.

~~~~~~

They rode in silence for a while, and a bruise began to blossom on Rowena's cheek.

"Are you alright?" Marcurio asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll be fine" Rowena answered, flinching as pain shot through her jaw. She took a butterfly wing from her bag and ate it to dull the ache.

"So, where are you from?" Marcurio asked.

"High Rock, originally. I had family in Cyrodiil once - the heroine of Kvatch, no less - so my family moved there when I was young." She played with the amulet of Mara that hung round her neck, running her fingers over the carved surface. She held the reins in her other hand, and rode with the confidence of someone that had grown up around horses.

"So you're a Breton then? I've lived here for quite a while now, but I'm an Imperial - I come from Cyrodiil too."

"I left when my parents died. My brother was killed by the Thalmor not long after, so I was alone. I was originally going to head back to High Rock, but Skyrim was closer. I must've come at a bad time - there's talk of another war on the horizon, and the Dragons are coming back. I was in Helgen when the world-eater attacked." She shuddered at the memory.

"Is it true that Ulfric Stormcloak was there - in Helgen?"

"Yes. Some say he summoned the dragon himself. I don't believe that - he lost a lot of good men. I'm thinking of joining up, actually. If it hadn't been for the Stormcloaks, I wouldn't have made it out alive."

An errant strand of hair fell against her brow, and she carefully brushed it away. Her eyes shone green in the afternoon light, and her lips were soft and red. Marcurio watched her as they rode, secretly glad that she had neglected to wear her helm. She was beautiful, even with the bruise that mottled her cheek, and maybe one day he would tell her that.

~~~~~~

The Dead Man's Drink was pleasantly quiet. Marcurio bought sweetrolls and mead, and sat down next to Rowena. She drank and ate slowly, and Marcurio could tell that each mouthful hurt.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked "If you don't mind me saying, you don't look alright."

"I'm _fine_." She replied. Marcurio rolled his eyes and sighed. He brought his hand up to her face, and it glowed as he held it gently over the bruised skin. She flinched, but the bruise began to fade.

"Thank you." She said quietly, touching her cheek.

"It's what I'm being paid for. That and my stellar companionship, of course." 

Rowena laughed, and her eyes sparkled in the firelight. "If that's what I'm paying for, I'll have my money back!"

Marcurio raised an eyebrow, and smiled as he took a bite of the sweetroll.


	3. Markarth

The ride to Markarth was short, taking slightly less than a day. Marcurio had proved to be an able navigator - much to Rowena's surprise they hadn't got lost. They tied up their horses at the stable and entered the town.

"It really is beautiful" Marcurio stared up at the buildings. Carved into the mountains themselves, they seemed to sparkle in grey and gold. Rowena cleared her throat, snapping Marcurio out of his awe-struck stupor. She gave a septim to a beggar, and approached the inn.

"Coming?" She called back, disappearing through the doors.

~~~~~~

The inn was softly lit and warm, and Rowena chose a seat by the fire. It had rained on the journey, and her hair stuck to her face and neck. The flickering flames drove the chill from her bones, and Marcurio handed her a goblet of wine, settling beside her and attempting to wring out his robes. She watched him intently as he drank. His amber eyes seemed to glow as he watched the flames, and his raven-black hair dripped water down his back.

"Tomorrow we can do some exploring" Rowena said "I'm not paying you to sit and drink all your life

"And to think I was starting to like you..." Marcurio quipped.

"Did you get the rooms?"

"Uh...not yet. I'll do it now." He crossed the room, producing a bag of coins and beginning to talk to Kleppr, the innkeeper. Rowena couldn't hear their conversation, but she saw Marcurio frown. He thrust the bag at Kleppr and returned to his seat.

"What's wrong?" Rowena asked.

"They...uh, they only have one room. Double bed. I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight."

~~~~~~

Rowena sat up, bleary-eyed. She heard noises, and looked over to find Marcurio trying - and failing -  to get comfortable on the hard stone floor.

"Marcurio." She whispered "There's plenty of room up here. I don't bite." She sank back down again and adjusted the blanket a little, clasping her hands and resting her head on her interlocked fingers.

"Are you sure?" came the reply "Not about the biting thing. I'm going to trust you on that."

"Yes." Marcurio climbed into the bed, careful to keep a space between his body and Rowena's. His hair, usually neatly tied back, hung around his face. He covered himself gently with the blanket, making sure he didn't pull it off of her in the process. Rowena smiled as she turned over and closed her eyes.

~~~~~~

The noise of the morning patrons woke Rowena, and she rolled onto her back. Marcurio's arm was draped over her, and he snored softly into the pillow. She coughed pointedly, and the mage's eyes snapped open. He gradually realised where his arm had ended up, and snatched it back so forcefully that he got tangled in the blanket and fell off of the bed. Rowena laughed softly as he disentangled himself and got to his feet.

"I'm going down to the river to wash." Rowena said, slipping on a shirt and trousers "You coming?"

"I guess..." Marcurio said "I mean, someone has to watch out for the Forsworn..."

"Forsworn?" Rowena pulled on her boots and turned round. Hair stuck out from her braid, giving her the appearance of a particularly attractive scarecrow.

"Natives. They got them out of Markarth, but they're still around the Reach. Savage bastards."

~~~~~~

Rowena stripped off, jumping into the river with a splash. The water was cold, but she didn't mind. It lapped at her collarbones, raising goosebumps on her porcelain skin.

"Come on in!" She called "Before I get out and drag you in."

"That really won't be necessary. Besides...you're  _naked._ "

"An astute observation. You'd better get in quickly, then." She laughed "It's as if you've never seen a breast before!"

"Not what you're paying me for!" He reminded her, wriggling out of his robe. Covering himself, he stepped into the water.

" _ **Gods**_ that's cold!" He gasped, splashing in further.

"Milk-drinker!" Rowena joked, splashing him and disappearing below the water. She re-emerged at the bank, plucking a washcloth from her bag. She was facing away from him, but the early morning sun highlighted every curve of her naked form as she scrubbed at the dirt. She hummed quietly as she wrung out the washcloth and re-braided her hair. Droplets of water glistened on her body as she turned, and a blush crept into Marcurio's cheeks as he caught sight of her breasts.

"Please tell me you've seen breasts before..." She said "You're a grown man, Marcurio. Not a boy!"

"Still not what you're paying me for!" He reminded her, looking away. But oh, he wished it was.


	4. Markarth II

Rowena swam back to the bank, donning her shirt and climbing out to put her trousers on - she would change into her armour back at the inn. She swung her bag onto her back, and waited patiently for Marcurio to join her. Someone shoved past her, shouting incoherently. They were headed towards Markarth, with a blade in hand. Through the nonsense, one word stood out, however -  _Forsworn_.

"Follow him!" Marcurio called, already running. His hands glowed with electricity. Rowena followed, withdrawing a dagger from a hidden pocket on her trousers. If something happened, she would need to protect herself. She clasped it tightly as they pursued the madman.

~~~~~~

The market was plunged into chaos. Guards were fighting through the gathered crowds, and arrows flew. Rowena and Marcurio pushed through after the guards, emerging in the centre of the market. A young woman lay sprawled across the stone, blood pooling around her. Her chest and stomach were a crimson mess.

"Gods..." Marcurio whispered "We were too late..." The madman reappeared, running at Rowena. She lifted the dagger and plunged it into his stomach.

" _Bastard_ " she hissed, as he collapsed against her. She stepped back and let him drop, leaving the dagger embedded in his flesh. The crowd behind her was silent.

"Good work, citizen." A guard said "Muttering something about Forsworn, he was..."

"I heard. I just wish we all could have got there a little earlier. The poor woman..."

"That's Margret. Only recently came to Markarth. Don't know much else about her, but I wouldn't go prying if I were you. Bad things happen to people who pry." The guard turned and left, and the others followed. People began to leave, but others stayed behind, staring and whispering.

"That was... weird." Rowena remarked to Marcurio. Someone tapped her shoulder, lightly but urgently. She turned slowly. A man stood by the meat stall - a Breton, just like her.

"You...uh...you dropped this." The man shifted nervously from foot to foot, and handed her a folded scrap of parchment.

"I did?"

"Yes." The man nodded, shrinking back into the crowd and disappearing. Rowena shrugged and unfolded the note.

_Meet me in the shrine of Talos._ It said, in scratchy handwriting. Whatever it was, it had been written quickly.

"Could be a trap..." Marcurio said, peering at the note over her shoulder "This  _is_ Markarth, and we  _did_ just see a woman get murdered by a bloody Forsworn."

"I'm going." Rowena decided "You're welcome to come - that is, if you're not a chicken..."

"I'm not!" He protested "But I've said this several times - this is not what you're paying me for!"

Rowena clucked at him. He glowered at her. She clucked again, louder.

"Fine." He said "Just bring your sword or something. Let's try not to get killed, okay?"

"That's what I like to hear." She smiled.

~~~~~~

Rowena tightened the straps on her armour and buckled on her sword. She took another dagger from her bag, handing it to Marcurio.

"I can protect myself!" He said, trying to give it back "I'm a master of destruction magic - I don't need a stupid scrap of metal!".

"Keep it." she said "You never know when you'll need one."

"I'm hoping that I won't need it." He tried to tuck it into her belt.

"If you leave that behind, and you get killed, you're gonna live your entire afterlife in the knowledge that you were wrong. And as soon as I get there, I'll find you - and you know what I'll say?  _I told you so._ " She handed it to him one last time, and he took it reluctantly.

~~~~~~

The door opened silently, and Rowena stepped into the soft candle-light of the shrine. The man stepped out from behind one of the pillars.

"I'm sorry to drag you into Markarth's problems, but after that attack in the market, I'm running out of time." He said.

"What are you on about? Who are you?!"

"You want answers? Well so do I. So does everyone in this city. A man goes crazy in the market. Everyone knows he's a Forsworn agent. Guards do nothing. Nothing but clean up the mess." The man continued. "And I'm Eltrys."

"So why have you brought me here?" She said, looking round to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation.

"This has been going on for years. And all I've been able to find is murder and blood. I need help. Please. You find out why that woman was attacked, who's behind Weylin and the Forsworn, and I'll pay you for any information you bring me." He took a bag of coin from his pocket and shook it, as if to prove a point.

"Years?" Marcurio interjected.

"Yes. It all started when I was a boy. My father owned one of the mines. Rare for anyone who isn't a Nord. He was killed. Guards said it was just a madman, but everyone knew the murderer was a member of the Forsworn. I've been trying to find out why ever since. Gotten nowhere so far, and then I got married. Have a child of my own on the way. I swore I was going to just give up, for my child's sake, but it's like my father's ghost is haunting me. Asking me 'Why?'"

****"And who was this Weylin guy?" Rowena asked "And Margret - do you know anything about her?"

"He was one of the smelter workers. I used to have a job down there myself, casting silver ingots. I never knew much about Weylin, except he lives in the Warrens, like all the other workers." Eltrys answered "And Margret...all I know is she's not from around here. She was probably staying at the Silver-Blood inn."

"I'll look into it." Rowena said, turning to leave "Congratulations, by the way."


	5. Investigation

"Are you really going to look into it, Rowena?" Marcurio asked, once they were outside. Rowena shrugged.

"He looked pretty paranoid about it. He's got a baby on the way - it's not good for him to be stressing out. His wife probably doesn't like it much either. So yes." She replied "I need some adventure, anyway. When we're done here, I think I'm going to follow Ralof's advice and find out about this Stormcloak thing."

"Ralof?"

"He was the one that got me out alive in Helgen." Rowena said "He's a good man. He took me to Riverwood, and he and his sister helped me out. I took a message to Whiterun for them, and then I went to Riften. You know the rest."

When they entered the inn, it was almost empty. Kleppr was cleaning tankards at the bar, and Frabbi hummed softly as she swept. A few sleepy patrons still littered the room, cradling their bowls and tankards. The noise of the door alerted Kleppr to their presence, and he smiled.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No...I just left something in my room. Do you mind unlocking it for me?"

"Sure." He replied, pulling the keys from his pocket. Rowena chose a door at random, and moved towards it.

"There must be some mistake..."Kleppr said "That was Margret's room."

"My apologies." She said "I've been so forgetful lately".She returned to Marcurio's side.

"What was that about?" Marcurio hissed. In answer, Rowena unfastened her necklace and handed it to him. Marcurio looked at the necklace, confused.

"What are you--"

"Pretend you found it in the room. I've got to do something quickly." As she left, Marcurio saw her slide a thin metal tool from her glove. She sidled up to the door, looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody saw her. Frabbi and the patrons remained oblivious as she picked the lock and slipped inside.

~~~~~~

Rowena glanced around the room. It was plain, and a plate of food remained untouched on the table. A bag of coins rested next to it, and Rowena emptied it into her own coin purse. She wouldn't be needing it. The last item in the room was a diary. It was bound in red leather, and was lying open on the end of the bed. She picked it up.

_Meeting at the Treasury House later today. Took them long enough. These people act like they own everything._

_Thonar Silver-Blood is the younger brother, but he's obviously the one in charge. Makes all the deals, bullies local landowners into selling to him. Even employs that wispy girl at the door to deter "trouble-makers" like me._

_General Tullius is growing impatient, but I'll bring back the deed to Cidhna Mine. On my life, I won't allow a group of Stormcloak sympathizers to own the prison to the most notorious criminals of the Reach. They say no one escapes. Why? Is it really that secure?_

_Maybe I've played my hand too soon by rushing the confrontation with Thonar. There are shadows around every corner in this city, and I know I'm being watched._

Rowena thrust the diary into her bag and slipped out of the room. Marcurio was waiting for her outside, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"She was an Imperial spy. Looking into getting Cidhna mine for Tullius." She replied "She mentioned someone called Thonar, but I reckon we should investigate the madman first. Come on."

~~~~~~

No sooner had they left the inn, a guard stepped into their path. He loomed over Rowena.

"You. I've seen you snooping around. Asking questions. Back off. You don't want to know what happens to troublemakers here."

"I'm not trying to cause trouble!" Rowena answered, incredulous.

"You're finding it. That's bad enough."He answered "This is your last warning outsider. We keep the peace, here. Stay out of our business." The guard turned on his heels and strode across the market.

"So" Rowena said, ignoring the guard's warning "The Warrens."

~~~~~~

Rowena chose to talk to the smelter worker first. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he almost dropped his shovel in surprise.

"What?!" He said "What do you want?!"

"That madman - what do you know about him?"

"You mean Weylin?The Forsworn? That's right. I'll say it. We all knew. Even that fat-headed, slave-driving Mulush knew. Just ask him about it. Bah. Another honest man lost in all this madness. And for what?" He returned to his shovelling without another word. She sought out Mulush next.

"You know something about Weylin." She said, her hand resting almost threateningly on the hilt of her sword "Tell me. Official business."

"I did notice something odd last time we handed out the pay." He told her "Little extra slip of paper for Weylin. Took it right to his room after he got it." 

"Thank you." She grabbed Marcurio's sleeve, dragging him into the Warrens with her. People turned to stare as they entered. Workers and sick people clothed in rags clustered around the small fires that lit the room.

"Hey. You." A man called over to her "This ain't your place, traveler."

"I need the key to Weylin's room. Official business."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"How about this?" She moved to draw her sword, but the man caved, thrusting a key at her and backing away. Someone else pointed to Weylin's room, and she picked her way through the rubble and people, shoving the key into the lock and opening the door. The piece of paper Mulush had mentioned was on the side, just inside the door. Marcurio picked it up and read it out.

_You've been chosen to strike fear in the heart of the Nords. Go to the market tomorrow. You will know what to do._

_-N._

"Who's N?" Rowena asked.

"I guess we're going to have to find out." Marcurio sighed "Joy of joys."

~~~~~~

"Oi. Breton bitch. You've been digging around where you don't belong. It's time you learned a lesson." A fist collided with Rowena's stomach, and she sank to the ground, winded. The mercenary stood over her, readying himself to hit her again. She moaned quietly, trying desperately to crawl away. He kicked her, and she cried feebly. Marcurio's hands glowed white, and lightning shot from them. The mercenary flew back, landing in the dirt a fair few feet away.

"Talk." Marcurio demanded, taking the dagger from his belt and holding it to the mercenary's neck.

 _"_ A-Alright!I was sent by Nepos the Nose. The old man hands out the orders. He told me to make sure you didn't get in the way. That's all I know, I swear!" he cried, shrinking away from the cold steel.

"Go." Marcurio demanded. The mercenary struggled to his feet and ran.

"You see?" Rowena croaked "It does come in useful."

"Let's get you sorted out. It's getting late." He helped her up, and they returned to the inn.

~~~~~~

Marcurio held his hand to Rowena's stomach, healing the bruising that appeared.The mercenary had done more damage than he had first thought, and a couple of Rowena's ribs were cracked.

Nothing that couldn't be fixed with a bit of healing magic.

He sat on the edge of the bed, untying his hair and brushing it through. They still shared a room, as the others were occupied. That night, Marcurio slept right on the edge of the bed, unwilling to repeat the awkward interaction they had had the previous morning.

~~~~~~

Rowena's sleep was interrupted by nightmares. Her parents' death. The world-eater's appearance. And fire - so much fire. She tossed and turned, crying out in her sleep. In the dream, she was fighting the world-eater, and blood was flowing from a deep gash on her stomach. Marcurio lay dead beside her, and she fell to her knees, weak. The dragon's black jaws suddenly closed around her and the world turned black.

She jerked upright, screaming soundlessly. She hugged her legs to her chest and sat for a while, trying to control her shaking breaths. 

"Rowena?" Marcurio whispered, sitting up "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she replied, unconvinced. His arms wrapped around her, and silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

 


	6. Confrontation

When Marcurio woke, Rowena was already dressed. She sat at the small table in the corner, studying Margret's diary. She was noticeably quieter than usual, and there were dark circles under her eyes. 

"I did some asking around. Turns out this Thonar guy is pretty important. We'll go find him, but we should seek out Nepos first. I know where to go." She said, barely glancing up from the book. She avoided Marcurio's gaze.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Marcurio replied "I don't want to see you get hurt again. I think twice is enough, even for you."

"I'm fine." She snapped "We can't leave now - we have to finish this."

"You're not fine. You've already gotten yourself hurt twice, and you barely slept yesterday. I'm worried about you, Rowena."

"I'm  **fine**." She repeated, ramming the diary into her backpack and storming out. The door slammed, and Marcurio fell back against the pillow with an exasperated sigh.

~~~~~~

Rowena opened the door and slipped inside. A woman stepped into her path, arms folded.

"Excuse me - what's your business here?" She asked curtly.

"I'm here to see Nepos. Official business."

"We haven't been expecting you, and the old man needs his rest. Come back some other ti--" _  
_

"Wait." Nepos looked up from his seat in front of the fire "It's okay, my dear. Send her in."

 _"_ Hmph." The woman glanced over her shoulder "Yes, Nepos." She turned back to Rowena, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You heard him. Go on in." She stepped aside, glaring.

"I'm sorry about my housekeeper. She's a little protective of me. Now, what is it you want?" Nepos the Nose was a small man, withered and tired. He wore fine clothing trimmed with fur, and several amulets glinted against his chest in the firelight.

"I know about Weylin." Rowena crossed her arms and leant against the wall.

"Ah, yes. You've proven to be a real bloodhound. Well, you've sniffed me out. I've been playing this game for almost 20 years. Sending the young to their deaths. All in the name of the Forsworn. And I'm tired. So tired." he sighed, staring into the flames.

"You're a monster." Rowena responded.

"A monster? No. I'm just a servant. To my king, Madanach. When the uprising fell at the hands of the Nords, they threw him in the mines. I don't know how, but he lives. I get his messages, and I hand out his orders without question. Markarth and the Reach are our lands. That is why we are the Forsworn. We cannot claim the home that is rightly ours. But then during their war with the elves, we had our moment. We drove the Nords out of the Reach in a great uprising. Then Ulfric and his men came. Those of us who didn't run were executed, except for myself, my king, and a handful of others." 

"And Madanach?"

"He is the King in Rags. A man who once held all the Reach within his grip. He stokes the passions of the downtrodden in this city. Directs them to kill the enemies of the Forsworn in our name. All from inside Cidhna Mine. A Nord prison. The irony is quite thick." The man laughed dryly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rowena said "It doesn't strike me as a great decision for you to make."

"My dear girl, what makes you think you're getting out of here alive?" Nepos replied calmly "You were seen coming in. The girl at the door is a Forsworn agent masquerading as a maid. You aren't the first one to have gotten this far. You won't be the last." 

Rowena leapt back to her feet and drew her sword. The three servants unsheathed their weapons, and even Nepos got to his feet. The two men rushed at her, howling like animals. She spun, swinging the sword low and catching both men in the shins. The maid was next to attack, and Rowena slashed at her neck. She fell like a ragdoll. Nepos charged feebly, and Rowena raised her sword. It passed through his gut almost silently, and his eyes widened.

"Oh." he gasped, collapsing. Rowena put her boot on his chest and pulled her sword free. She spotted the book on the chair, and flipped it open.

Another journal.Rowena rolled her eyes and began to read.

_I grow guilt-ridden in my old age. So many of the young sent to their deaths. All in the name of the Forsworn. All in the name of Madanach._

_My king. Who watches us from behind the iron bars of Cidhna Mine. How long have I served you? Since the uprising against the Nords? Was there ever a time when all that violence hasn't over-shadowed our destinies?_

_What choice do I have but to do as I am instructed?_

She threw the journal into the fire and left. Next up was Thonar.

~~~~~~

"The Treasury House is really just for patrons of the Silver-Blood family. You don't belong here." The servant shook her head.

"I'm here to see Thonar." Rowena replied.

"I'm afraid he's asked to not be disturbed. He has important business." 

"He's expecting me. I _am_ the important business." She lied, crossing her fingers and hoping that the woman would believe her.

"Oh...Sorry - head right in." The woman pointed to the door. Rowena let out a sigh of relief and entered the room. Thonar sat with his back to her, drinking from a large silver goblet. At the sound of her entrance, he stiffened.

"What are you doing here? I told them no visitors." Thonar put down his goblet and turned to face her.

"I'm here to ask about Margret."

"The Imperial agent? That's right. I knew. How many dogs is the Empire going to send after me? This is my business. My city. You Empire lovers should learn to stay out of it."

"And all this business with the Forsworn?"

"They're crazy. Think they rule the Reach. Well guess who really runs things around here? Me. I own the mines. I make the coin pass to the right hands. That answer your damn questions? Now get out."

"Before I go, tell your lapdogs to stay away from me. I don't like being threatened, least of all by the _**guards**  _of the damn town!"

"What did you expect? That no one was going to notice you butting into business that wasn't yours? The guards know who holds the purse strings in this city, and I don't like snoops. Markarth is my city. You have no right looking into my business. Get out!" Thonar stood suddenly, slamming his fist down on the table.

Rowena turned to leave. A scream pierced the air, and suddenly Thonar was pushing past her, both of them rushing towards the counter. Two elderly servants stood over the body of a woman, gripping bloodied daggers. They leapt at Rowena, and she quickly dealt with them both. The woman behind the counter cowered in fear, her eyes brimming with hysterical tears. Thonar knelt by the body, shaking with grief and anger.

"What? By the gods, Betrid...., Betrid! NO! We had a deal you Forsworn bastards!"  Thonar cried "Traitors. Traitors, all of you! We had a deal Madanach. A deal!" 

"I'm sorry, Thonar." Rowena said quietly, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No you're not."He snapped back, violently shrugging off her hand "You want to know what the Forsworn really are? They're my puppets. I have their 'king' rotting in Cidhna Mine. He was supposed to keep them under control."

"Madanach." Rowena said.

 _"_ The King in Rags. While we were off fighting the Elves in the Great War, Madanach was busy ruling over the Reach. Until Ulfric came and put them down. When their uprising was crushed, I had the bastard brought to me. He was a wild animal, but a useful one. I offered him a stay from execution if he used his influence to deal with any annoyances that came up. Competitors, agents, idiots. So I've let him run his little Forsworn rebellion from inside Cidhna Mine. Now he's out of control. In my prison. The source of half the silver in Skyrim -the most secure prison in Tamriel. No one escapes. I thought keeping Madanach down there would keep him under control." The words spilled from his mouth like water, and tears crept down his cheeks.

"If there's anything I can do--"

"You already got what you wanted, you damn hound. This is your fault. You and Madanach are animals, and I'll see you both rot to death in Cidhna Mine for this. Now get out of my house!" His eyes blazed with anger.

Rowena ran, and she didn't stop until the doors of the Shrine were before her. It was dark inside, and her eyes took time to adjust. Two guards stood over Eltrys, who lay in a heap at their feet. Blood trickled from a deep gash in his neck. Bile rose in Rowena's throat, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"We warned you, but you just had to go and cause trouble. Now we have to pin all these recent murders on you. Silence witnesses. Work. Work. Work." The taller of the two sighed, his voice dripping with malice.

"What did he ever do to you?!" Rowena cried, furious. At the mention of witnesses, her thoughts turned to Marcurio, and her hasty departure in the morning. Her heart skipped a beat. They would find him, and she would be helpless to stop them. They would kill him - if he was lucky they would do it quickly.

She didn't want their last conversation to be an argument.

"We had a nice little deal going between Thonar and Madanach until you and Eltrys started snooping around." he continued "Well, you wanted to find the man responsible for those killings? You'll have plenty of time with the King in Rags when you're in Cidhna mine." The guards grabbed her arms, tying her hands behind her back and shoving her towards the door. 

"You'll never see the sun again, you hear me? No one escapes Cidhna Mine. No one."


	7. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - There's some sexual harassment in this chapter.

The tunic was rough and scratchy, and her stomach rumbled. The night had been rough, and the sight of Eltrys' corpse was burned into her mind. Rowena rubbed her eyes and sat up. A pickaxe lay on the floor beside her.

"You're gonna have to mine if you wanna get out, lady." A prisoner spoke suddenly, and Rowena nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What?"

"You mine, they let you out." he replied slowly "What are you in for anyway, new blood?"

"Nothing! I'm innocent." Rowena said "Well, mostly innocent. But it was self-defence so it doesn't count!"

"Sure. I was innocent too, for the first murder at least. I knew they'd blame me for it, so I joined the forsworn. Never looked back, until they got me and shut me away in here."

"I...uh...I'm looking to join up too." Rowena lied "You wouldn't be able to tell me where that Madanach guy is, would you?"

_"_ If you're asking, that means you're the new lifer. Tough luck, friend. Those guards sold you out but good. No one talks to Madanach, I'm afraid. Not without getting past Borkul the Beast... And you don't want to talk to Borkul the Beast."

"Who?"

"Madanach's guard. Big, even for an Orc. Heard he ripped a man's arm off and beat him to death with it. He's old-fashioned like that."

"Nice." Rowena grimaced "I'll keep that in mind."

She got up, stretching out her stiffened limbs and picking up the pickaxe.

"I wouldn't try swinging that at anyone. They tend to see that coming, and it ain't gonna end well for you." The prisoner warned her. She dropped the pickaxe again.

"Good girl."

She glared at him and went to seek out Madanach. True to the prisoner's word, the Orc bodyguard was waiting by the door to Madanach's cell, his muscular arms folded across his chest. He watched Rowena as she approached.

"New meat, huh? So soft. Tender." He grunted "Pretty, even. We're going to enjoy you."

"You will not!" She replied, keeping her distance "I'm here to see Madanach. I don't intend to stay long."

"You want to talk to the King in Rags? Fine. But first you got to pay the toll."

"And that is?"

"That sweet body of yours..." He stepped forward, grabbing at her wrist and yanking her towards him.

Rowena's hands began to glow, and she twisted in his grasp, clawing at his face. Flames trailed from her fingers, and he screamed as his skin began to boil. He let go of her, and she stumbled through the door, into Madanach's cell.

Her heart was hammering against her chest, and she glanced over her shoulder. Borkul was still screaming, but he would survive. Rowena didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"You beat him. I'll make sure he respects that." Madanach said quietly "But look at you. The Nords have turned you into an animal. A wild beast caged up and left to go mad. So, my fellow beast, what do you want? Answers about the Forsworn? Revenge for trying to have you killed?"

"I want my freedom, and I want to know what's going on in this hellhole of a town."

"Your freedom? Yes. But even if you were to escape Cidhna Mine, your name would still be stained with all that blood." he replied"And you don't want that, do you?"

"No."

"I had Markarth. My men and I drove the Nords out. We had won, or so we thought. Retribution was swift. I was captured, quickly tried, and sentenced to death. But my execution never came. Thonar Silver-Blood stopped it. He wanted the Forsworn at his call, that I would point their rage at his enemies and spare his allies. And I have. Humiliating at first, but I knew he would let his guard down eventually. That he would come to trust I was under control. This was our land. We were here first. Then the Nords came and put chains on us. Forbid us from worshipping our gods. Some of us refused to bow. We knew the old ways would lead us back to having a kingdom of our own. That is who we are. The Forsworn. Criminals in our own lands. And we will cut a bloody hole into the Reach until we are free."

"So does that mean I can get out of here?"

"I need proof you aren't just going to shiv me when I'm not looking."

"What do you want?"

"Take care of the Nord, Grisvar. He's outlived what little use he had." Madanach met her gaze, and his stare chilled her to the core.

"I don't have any weapons." Rowena replied.

"I saw what you did to the Orc - that's not entirely true. However, fire does not make for a quick or quiet death, so you can take this." he pressed a small blade into her hand. She nodded, and left silently.

Grisvar wasn't hard to kill in the end, and Rowena returned to the imprisoned king with the bloodied blade.

"You're one of us now." He said solemnly "You've earned your pardon."

They were joined by the other prisoners - including Borkul, who now wore stained rag bandages and a murderous expression. Madanach unlocked a door, ushering the others through it. Rowena waited as they rushed past.

"A gift from the dwarves, and your ticket to freedom." Madanach said to her "I had Kaie collect your things, as well as a little present. She's waiting at the exit."

~~~~~~

Wearing her own armour again was a blissful experience. She waited in the back of the chamber as the other prisoners recieved their equipment, and followed them out into the morning sunlight. Thonar was waiting outside, and she watched in horror as Madanach and the others leapt on him. She felt dizzy, and she stumbled away from the rest of the group, falling against the rough stone wall and sinking to the ground. She couldn't see the fighting anymore, but she could hear it.

"Rowena?" A familiar voice cut through the din "Rowena?! Thank the gods - you're safe!"

Marcurio took her hand and helped her to her feet. She practically fell against him, hugging her with all the strength she had left.

"They killed him. They killed Eltrys, and they blamed it all on me." She cried softly "They were going to kill you as well."

"They'd never beat me" Marcurio laughed, hugging her back "But anyway, you're out and you're safe. That's all that matters to me."

"We need to get out of here." She said "But first, I have to do something." She took a scrap of paper from her bag and scribbled something, then emptied a few coins from her purse into a smaller bag. Her hands shook, and a few coins tumbled to the ground. Marcurio silently picked them up, pretending not to notice the tremors that had caused them to fall in the first place.

"Excuse me," She stopped a passing priestess and handed her the note and money "Could you take this to Eltrys' wife? It's important. I'll give you a little extra to get it there safely. Tell her I'm sorry."

The priestess nodded, taking the extra money and scurring away.

"Where now?" Marcurio asked.

"Anywhere." Rowena said "Anywhere but here."


	8. Travelling

Rowena shivered, gripping the reins tighter. Markarth was far behind them now, but the memories would haunt her for a long time. The murders, the treachery, even the way the prisoners looked at her - the town was corrupted. An open wound, crawling with flies and disease. She hadn't stayed long enough to find out if Thonar had survived, or even if the Forsworn prisoners had made it out.

But she didn't care about them anymore.

Marcurio rode alongside her, watching for any sign of ambush. The road had been clear, but that didn't mean it would stay that way. He glanced at Rowena. She stared silently into the distance, her face almost blank. She was clearly exhausted.

"Rowena."  he said quietly, turning in his saddle to face her "We should stop soon - you need to rest. We've been riding for hours now."

Rowena didn't answer. Instead, she reached for her sword and dismounted.

"Rowena--" Marcurio's gaze snapped back to the path in front of him "...Shit."

Bandits.

Marcurio leapt from the saddle. His hands glowed as he dodged their blows, and he moved elegantly around the bandits, his robes swirling around his legs. Lightning arced from his palms, and he sent the bandits sprawling. Rowena ran forwards, striking one of the bandits across the face with her blade. Blood splattered against the stone path, and the bandit hit the ground with a dull thud. Marcurio felled another three, but a warhammer sent him to his knees.

Rowena stumbled back as the remaining bandits formed a ring around her. They taunted her, and a few swung their weapons at her. A rusting iron sword left a large scratch on her breastplate, and one bandit grabbed her braid, yanking her head back. She felt a familiar burning in her veins, and screamed, fire bursting from her hands. The bandits, clothed almost fully in fur, didn't stand a chance. The flames consumed them, leaving a ring of charred bodies around Rowena. She swayed violently and fell to her knees.

Marcurio pressed his hand to his side, feeling his body flooding with healing magic. The pain eased slowly, and he scrambled towards Rowena. She collapsed sideways, and her body was limp as Marcurio scooped her up and struggled to his feet. His horse had fled in the fight, but Rowena's stood calmly at the roadside. She looked at him with dark brown eyes, and he smiled weakly.

"Good girl." He said, carefully draping Rowena over the saddle and taking the horse's reins. A sign nearby told him they were close to Whiterun, and he thanked the gods as he began the short journey to the town.

~~~~~~

Rowena did not wake during the journey, even when Marcurio lifted her from the horse and carried her into the bustling town.

Someone came running up to him. A Companion, judging by his armour, and someone who clearly knew Rowena. His dark brown eyes were full of concern.

"What happened to her?" he asked, yanking off a clawed gauntlet and placing a hand on her forehead.

"She collapsed. She cast some fire spell - not one I've ever seen before - and she just fell. She's exhausted." Marcurio replied "Do you know if there's anywhere I could take her?"

"Come with me." he said "I'll take you to Jorrvaskr."

~~~~~~

"Who are you?" Marcurio asked,as he followed the man into the softly lit hall "And how do you know Rowena?"

"I'm Farkas." He replied "She's a Companion, new to the group but incredibly talented with a sword. I accompanied her on her initiation." He led Marcurio into the sleeping quarters, and opened the door to a small bedchamber. Marcurio laid her out on the bed, brushing the loose tendrils of hair out of her face and sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Farkas left to explain the situation to the other Companions, and Marcurio took Rowena's hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. He sighed.

"Chaos seems to follow you wherever you go, Rowena" He said, smiling down at her. Her face was covered in dirt, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her breathing was quiet and steady, and she slept peacefully.

~~~~~~

Rowena blinked. Her head ached, and her limbs were heavy, but she was alive. She looked around the room, recognising it as Jorrvaskr almost instantly. Marcurio and Farkas snored quietly on either side of the bed. She sat up as quickly as she could bear, rubbing her temples. Farkas stirred, waking with a snort. Marcurio yawned and sat up.

"Morning." she said "Any chance of me finding out what's going on here?"

"You collapsed while we were fighting bandits." Marcurio explained "You burst into flames."

"Your friend here carried you to us."

"Well, the horse did some of it." Marcurio added. Rowena raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Not to interrupt, but the Jarl's wizard is here, and he wishes to speak with Rowena" Farkas' twin stood in the doorway, his hair messy from sleeping.

"Morning Vilkas." Rowena said "Show him in. Also, does anyone know where I could get a sweetroll? I'm starving here..."

~~~~~~

Farengar Secret-Fire sat nervously on the end of the bed, watching Rowena pick apart a sweetroll and eat as if she had never eaten before.

"I hate to be so rude," he said "But since you have experience with these dragons, the Jarl and I thought it would be appropriate to entrust this task to you. In Bleak Falls Barrow, there exists a map of dragon burials - we would be greatly thankful if you retrieved it for us."

"And what if she doesn't want to?" Marcurio interjected.

"Shhh, Marcurio." Rowena pressed a finger to his lips, and he stared at it in quiet annoyance.

"I will," she said "But if it's alright with you I'd quite like some more time to recover."

Farengar nodded eagerly.

"Of course." He said, rising and shuffling out.

"Are you sure about this, Rowena?" Farkas turned to her "You're still recovering. Gods only know how long that's going to take."

"I've got Marcurio" She replied, removing her finger from his lips and lightly punching his shoulder "Isn't that right, Marky?"

"Never call me that again."

"I'm paying you to accompany me. I can call you what I like." She quipped, stuffing the rest of the sweetroll into her mouth.

"Paying me to save your ass, more like" Marcurio retorted, smiling mischievously as he ducked away from Rowena's playful punch.

It was nice to see her smiling again.

 


	9. Exploring

Two days passed before Marcurio and Farkas saw fit to give Rowena back her armour and equipment. Well-rested and surprisingly chirpy, she practically skipped out of Whiterun, happily paying for another horse to replace the one Marcurio had lost. She unrolled the map Farengar had given her, examining it quickly and finding the quickest route to Riverwood. Ralof would not be there, but it would be nice to see his sister again.

Rowena hummed softly for most of the journey, smiling as she rode.

"I thought I was going to die of boredom in that place" She said to Marcurio "Whenever you left I had to make conversation with Farkas, and he's not much of a talker. It was nice to see them all again though - I must remember to pop back every now and then to see if they need help with anything! Vilkas _did_  mention something about another fragment of Wuuthrad..."

"As long as you don't overdo it again, do whatever you wish." Marcurio replied.

"Overdo it? Me?" she replied, feigning offence "...Okay, I get your point. I'll try not to do it again."

"Good."

"But no more telling me what to do, alright?" She continued "Let's not forget who's paying who."

Marcurio rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, looks like we're close to Riverwood. Before we go and risk death again, there's someone I'd like to visit." Rowena said.

~~~~~~

Rowena gently pushed open the door, stepping into the softly-lit house. In one hand she held a bottle of Alto wine, and in the other a small pouch of money. A blonde woman stood by the fire, stirring a pot. Rowena knocked on the doorframe, and the woman looked up.

"Rowena!" She smiled,running over and hugging Rowena so hard she feared that her ribs would crack again.

"I know it's nothing compared to what you gave me when I came back with your brother, but I have a little something for you." Rowena lifted the presents up, and Gerdur accepted them with gratitude, pulling Rowena into another hug.

"It's so nice to see you again" she gushed "Do stay for dinner! And your...friend".

"Oh - this is Marcurio!" Rowena said, grabbing Marcurio's arm and dragging him forwards "He's recently been the one stopping me from dying of exhaustion, which is nice."

"That's not all I do!" Marcurio reminded her "I'm a master of destruction magic!"

"Destruction magic?" A small voice came from behind the counter "That's so cool!"

"Frodnar!" Gerdur glanced over at the boy "I told you to go fetch your father from the mill. It's time for dinner."

"But Ma--" Frodnar peered over the countertop.

"Please, Frodnar." Gerdur crossed her arms.

"I'll show you some magic if you do as your mother says..." Marcurio offered. Frodnar shot out of the door, and Marcurio bowed.

"Thank you, Marcurio." Gerdur said "Come and sit down, you two. There's plenty of food for everyone."

~~~~~~

Rowena and Gerdur chatted by the fire, while Marcurio showed a flame spell to Hod and Frodnar.

"So, that Marcurio..." Gerdur said, taking a sip of wine "Is he your...lover?"

"Gods, no!" Rowena giggled, a blush spreading up her cheeks "He's just a friend - a travelling companion."

Gerdur looked over to the mage, then back to Rowena.

"That's how Hod and I started out, you know." She said knowingly "First, you're travelling companions - then suddenly you've gotten married, settled down together and you have a baby on the way. Especially someone as pretty as you - he must be dying to get into that armour of yours by now..."

"I...uh..."Rowena blushed an even brighter shade of pink and hid her face in her hand "I'm sure he's never..."

"I say go for it - he's a good man. Not bad looking either, for an Imperial..." She said, leaning back in her chair a little to get a better look. The boys were huddled in a corner. Marcurio glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Rowena. She smiled back, praying that he didn't notice the fact that her face had taken on the hue of a berry. Gerdur nudged her, wiggling her eyebrows, and Rowena smacked her arm.

"Can you teach me how to do magic?!" Frodnar asked, clapping as the flames leapt from Marcurio's fingers and danced in the air. His eyes shone with excitement as he watched them, and even his father seemed impressed.

"It takes a long time to learn." Marcurio said, ruffling the boy's hair "But, I'm sure you could do it some day - a little bit of reading and a lot of practice goes a long way. That's how I did it. If you're really dedicated you could go to the College of Winterhold and learn with them." 

"You see?" Gerdur whispered "He's a natural with children!"

Rowena almost spat out her wine.

~~~~~~

The next morning, the two adventurers set off for Bleak Falls Barrow. Their backpacks, at Gerdur's insistence, were filled with food and potions, and the scratch in Rowena's armour had been repaired by the blacksmith.

"What were you and Gerdur talking about then?" Marcurio asked. Rowena's eyes widened.

"Uh...nothing. Woman stuff, I guess. Doesn't matter." she replied hastily, diverting her gaze to the ground.

"Alright then..." He said, unconvinced "I'm not going to pry. Your secret is safe."

Marcurio noticed the way her cheeks filled with colour as she turned away, and he smiled.

~~~~~~

"It's clearly some sort of puzzle." Marcurio said, staring at the three pillars. The two adventurers had been arguing for ten minutes about how they would get past the locked gate. Rowena had suggested that Marcurio should just 'blast it off the hinges', but Marcurio knew that wouldn't work. 

"The pillars have symbols on - look." he continued, pointing to the carved surface "There's got to be a combination that'll open the door. Bird, snake, snake, maybe?"

"What, like that combination there?" Rowena sighed, pointing to the wall plaques above the door. One had fallen down, but the symbol was still clearly visible.

"It's snake, snake, whale, you idiot." she said. Marcurio turned the pillars begrudgingly, and the gate opened with a screech.

"Told you it was a puzzle." Marcurio said. Rowena glared at him and strode through into the next chamber. They descended a set of stairs, and found themselves surrounded by skeevers. Marcurio shrieked, leaping back as one scurried past his foot. He threw a ball of flame, roasting several of the skeevers at once. Rowena finished off the rest, then turned to her companion.

"Are you...are you seriously afraid of  _skeevers_?" She laughed, sheathing her sword.

"No..." he replied "It caught me by surprise, is all."

Rowena shrugged and carried on. A little further on, it was her turn to scream. A Frostbite spider lurched out of the darkness, skittering across the floor towards Rowena. She froze, her breath catching in her throat. Her legs were weak, and she couldn't move.

Marcurio jumped in front of her, killing the spider with a single spell. It collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

"Now who's scared?" He said, nudging Rowena.

"That  _thing_ was quite a lot bigger than a skeever, Marcurio." She responded, keeping her distance as she moved around the corpse.

"Hey! You!" 

Rowena looked up. A dunmer hung from the thick wall of web that stretched across the doorway, with a face like thunder.

"You killed it." he said in disbelief "Cut me down before another one shows up. If you're looking for the treasure, I have something you need. You have to have the special key to get through."

"And you've got the key?" Rowena asked.

"Yes. Now cut me down, woman!"

Rowena sighed, and took a dagger from her belt. It sliced through the web with ease, and the dunmer crashed to the floor. He got slowly to his feet, dusting himself off and peeling away the webs.

"The key?" Rowena held her hand out. The dunmer glanced down at her open palm and sprinted in the other direction, further into the dungeon.

"Bastard." Marcurio hissed. Rowena sighed again, and took off after him. There were sounds from further down the hall, a scream, then nothing.

"Draugr!" Rowena called back to Marcurio "About five of them -They've killed the elf!"

Together they cut down the undead soldiers, and Rowena delved into the elf's satchel, retrieving a golden claw and a journal. She threw the journal to Marcurio and examined the claw.

"It says something about a Lucan Valerius" Marcurio flicked through the pages "And that 'the solution is in the palm of your hand'?"

"It's a clue to something, I guess. There are more symbols on the claw. And Valerius runs a shop in Riverwood - I guess the claw is his."

"More puzzles." Marcurio said.

~~~~~~

"Swinging Axes - really?" Rowena watched the blades swing, almost hypnotising in their rhythm " _Really?_ I can't get past those!"

"You can do it, Rowena. We can't turn back now." Marcurio said.

"You can heal me if it goes wrong, can't you?"

"Yes." Marcurio said.

"Good." Rowena sucked in a deep breath and ran. Marcurio squeezed his eyes shut, only opening them when he heard Rowena gasp with relief. Their eyes met, and she smiled, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. She pulled a lever on the wall to her right, and the blades stopped. Marcurio walked through unscathed.

"Its safe. I did it!" She panted.

"You did." he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear "Well done."

~~~~~~

The Hall of Stories was dimly lit, with a low, vaulted ceiling and a circular door at one end. Rowena took the claw from her bag and examined it.

"What's the combination?" Marcurio said, pressing one of the rings. It spun with a low rumble.

"Bear, Moth, Owl." She replied "Let me help." She helped him spin the rings, and then pressed the claw into the indent in the centre. The door began to rise, and Rowena removed the claw.

"Wow, would you look at that..." Marcurio gasped as they entered the final chamber. Before them was a towering wall, covered in strange runes. Rowena ran her fingers across the carvings. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why. The stone was old and weathered, but the carvings were clear and sharp. In fact, the whole wall seemed to hum with a strange energy, as if it was in some way alive. She closed her eyes, feeling the energy flow through her.

"Rowena?" Marcurio stared at her, a look of vague concern on his face "You're glowing. Literally."

Rowena opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. Her fingers, now glowing with a strange blue light, still grazed the surface of the wall, and the humming grew stronger - It began to sound more like a chant from some unfamiliar and ancient language. A powerful shock rushed up her arm, throwing her back. She hit Marcurio, and they fell together. Rowena landed on top of him, their faces almost touching. Marcurio's eyes were especially mesmerising close up, Rowena realised.

"Okay then..." he said awkwardly "That was weird."

"Yep."

"Are you alright?"

"Yep."

Rowena rolled onto the floor beside him, and struggled to her feet. Marcurio dusted himself off and stepped forward to examine the wall himself. The sound of stone grinding against stone echoed through the cavern, and Rowena turned slowly. Something climbed out of the coffin in front of her.

A draugr, unlike any she had seen before. She raised her sword, and the steel clashed with the aged metal of the undead warrior's greatsword. She spun, slicing at its kneecaps. Marcurio shot bolts of lightning at the draugr, and Rowena hacked away at it's pale flesh.

Both adventurers were panting when the warrior finally fell.

"So where's the map?" Marcurio asked.

"Here." Rowena reached into the empty coffin and pulled out a large stone tablet. The same strange runes decorated the back, and on the front was an ornate map of Skyrim.

"We'd better take this to Farengar." Rowena said "But first, I think we ought to return the claw."


	10. Returned

The owner of the claw had been immensely grateful for it's safe return, and Rowena returned to Whiterun with an abundance of potions and foods. She pulled the map from her satchel, gripping it tightly as she pushed open the door to Dragonsreach. Marcurio followed, nearly knocked off his feet as the door swung back towards him.

Farengar seemed to notice her as soon as she reached the doorway, abruptly breaking off the conversation he was having and practically snatching the stone tablet from her hands.

"You found it! You really found it!" 

His guest looked up, her face obscured by a hood. Her lips twitched into a smile, and she acknowledged Rowena before turning back to study the book on the table.

"The Jarl has your reward, although if I'm honest I don't think he was expecting you to return..." Farengar continued.

"Thank you." Rowena nodded curtly, leaving Farengar and his guest to continue their discussion. She crossed the hall to where the Jarl reclined on his throne.

"Ah, Rowena." Jarl Balgruuf smiled "I knew we could trust you. Now, I believe a reward is in ord--"

" _ **Jarl Balgruuf** **!**_ "A dark elf woman hurtled through the main doors, her armour clattering loudly as she approached the throne.

"Irileth? What is it?"

"Dragon." She panted "At the watchtower."

"Rowena, is there any way you could help us - you know these damned creatures better than any of us."

"Yes, my Jarl." Rowena replied quickly "Of course."

~~~~~~

The dragon flew over again, whipping up huge clouds of dust. Two guards had already fallen, but the others were proving to be formidable allies. Bolts of lightning lit up the swirling dirt, and the dragon's screeches proved that Marcurio was an accurate shot. 

The ground shook, and the creature appeared through the gloom, it's eyes glowing. Rowena sprung forward, her sword raised. Marcurio vaulted the destroyed wall, keeping close to her as she moved towards the dragon. Guards shouted, and arrows flew.

It's jaws snapped shut, catching nothing but thin air between it's jagged teeth. The guards moved in, hacking at the dragon's wings and tail. Marcurio lunged to the side, flinging a bolt of lightning straight into the dragon's eye. Rowena jumped onto it's neck as it reared, burying her sword into the soft flesh of it's throat.

She dropped to the ground as the dragon collapsed, taking Marcurio's hand and pulling herself to her feet. The dust began to settle, and whispers of disbelief erupted amongst the scattered guards.

"It's...it's over." Irileth sheathed her sword "You did it!"

" _We_ did it." Rowena replied.

"Rowena..." Marcurio said slowly "Not to alarm you, but you're glowing again."

Rowena looked down at her hands. Orange lights danced around her, a glowing maelstrom. Warmth spread through her body, and her mind filled with the soft rumble of chanting. She did not recognise the words, but she somehow understood their meaning.

A shout rolled like thunder from the mountains.

_DOVAHKIIN._

The voice was low and solemn.

"It can't be..." One of the soldiers spoke quietly "She's...

"...Dragonborn." Irileth finished "You had better return to the Jarl. Quickly. I will deal with matters here."

"But what does it mean?" Rowena asked.

"Akatosh has chosen you to receive his gift. Only you may have the power and knowledge to defeat the world-eater." A guard replied.

"You can...absorb a dragon's soul when it dies, if the legends can be believed." Another added.

"Which I guess is what I just did?"

"Yes." Irileth answered "Now,  **go.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. This one's a little short. Sorry!


	11. Whispers

Rowena set the tankard back down on the table, biting her lip.

"Dovahkiin?" She sighed "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one that's going to defeat the world-eater." Marcurio answered "That's what they're saying anyway."

"And a Thane? I've barely been in Skyrim a month and I'm already a bloody  _Thane_?"

"If anyone has the talent and intelligence to do such a job, it's you." Marcurio said quietly.

Rowena smiled sadly, her fingers drumming quietly on the worn wood. Since the battle, she had taken the opportunity to change her armour for something more comfortable, and all the tension in her body seemed to have melted away.

"It's just...so much responsibility..." She replied "Defeat the world-eater? I could barely take down a dragon without your help! The thought terrifies me, Marcurio. That was what I dreamt about when I --"

"Rowena..." Marcurio gently placed his hand atop hers "If I know you nearly as well as I think I do, I know you can make it through this."

"I don't think you know me as well as you think." Rowena looked at her boots.

"I think I'd like to." Marcurio tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing down her jaw and coming to rest beneath her chin, tilting her face towards him. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"I think I'd like that." Rowena's mouth curved into a smile, and she laughed softly.

And suddenly his lips were on hers, gentle and warm. Somehow, his fingers found the end of her braid, pulling the tie free and allowing her hair to cascade down over her back. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and she could taste the wine on his lips.

They remained in their quiet bliss for what seemed like forever, but eventually Rowena broke the kiss. Her cheeks were pink, and her hair seemed to shine in the firelight.

"We should get some rest."  She said, rising slowly.

"Yeah." Marcurio responded, dazed.

~~~~~~

Rowena's hand closed around the door handle, and she paused a second. A hand wrapped around the curve of her waist, and she turned.

Marcurio.

He smirked, unlocking the door and gently pushing her into the room. She closed the door with her foot as Marcurio's lips brushed her neck, and found herself pinned against the wall beside it, the rough wood catching the fibres of her shirt. Marcurio pressed his lips to hers, and her hands rose to cup his face.

He pulled at her shirt, sliding it up and tossing it aside. Their lips met again, desperate and forceful, and her fingers tangled in the laces of his tunic. Stepping back, she undid them with deft fingers, bunching up the thick material in her hands and yanking the tunic over his head. Her heart was racing, and she had never felt so alive before.

He caressed her, his smooth hands running over her exposed skin and down to her thighs. A shaking breath burst from her lips as his grip tightened, pulling them even closer. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of spice and pine, and let him lead her to the bed. The edge of the bedframe caught the back of her legs, and she fell onto the mattress.

Marcurio gripped her boot and gently removed it, taking off the other and sliding his hands up to the waistband of her trousers. He slipped them down her legs, throwing them aside and crossing over to the door. He pressed his palm against it, and a soft blue light spread across it, flickering across the walls as well. The noise of the inn faded away, and there was nothing but the sound of their breath.

Some sort of muffling spell, no doubt.

Rowena wriggled back up the bed, slipping lithely out of her breast bindings and smallclothes. She folded her legs beneath her and ran a hand through her hair.

The mage turned, his eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. From a distance, she seemed serene, almost innocent, but her smirk could have thawed out the entirety of Eastmarch.

"Gods, Rowena, you're beautiful..." He sighed, loosening his own trousers and kicking off his boots. His clothing shed, he climbed onto the mattress, crawling up until their faces were almost touching. She planted a kiss on his nose, undoing the leather thong that held back his hair.

"I know." She replied, pushing back the curtain of raven-black hair that had fallen across his face. Her hands drifted to his shoulderblades, and she drew him even closer, until her breasts were pressed against his chest, and his hardening length against her inner thigh. She dug her nails into his skin a little, arching her back as he entered her.

Her hands yearned to explore every inch of his tanned skin, and she dropped her hands to his waist. His hips moved slowly against hers, and she bit down hard on her lip to stifle a moan. 

"Gods..." She whispered "How long have you been waiting for this?"

"Quite a while." Marcurio replied, increasing his pace a little. She smiled sweetly back at him, and wrapped her toned legs around his waist. He gritted his teeth as she forced him deeper, determined to last as long as he could.

She wasn't making it easy for him at all.

Her hips bucked, and she moaned as he continued to thrust - faster, deeper. His strokes became rougher, more desperate, encouraged by the soft cries that escaped her perfect lips. It felt good to hear her whisper his name, her eyes squeezed shut in sheer pleasure. A light sheen of sweat covered her body, wisps of coppery hair sticking to her forehead.

She clawed at him, her nails digging almost painfully into his back, and he felt her shudder as she reached her climax. She cried out, and he let himself go with one final, deep thrust. His knuckles were white where he had been gripping the sheets so hard, and his muscles tingled.

His lover's cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was shallow. He kissed her again, long and slow, then settled onto the bed beside her. She nestled herself in his arms, her back against his chest, skin to skin.

~~~~~~

Rowena woke suddenly, Marcurio's arms still wrapped round her. She had dreamt again, but this time there was no shadow, and no fire.

What she saw was snow, and a rearing bear. Men rushing forward, swords and axes raised, clothed in blue and brown. Leather and furs.

_Stormcloaks._

Rowena had known a Stormcloak once. A Nord, with sandy blonde hair and a charming smile. The man that had pulled her out of the winged shadow's path and led her to safety.

Ralof.

 


	12. Departure

"I have to go to Windhelm." Rowena said firmly, twisting her hair into a braid and tying it with a strip of leather. She sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, and Marcurio was somewhere behind her.

"May I ask why?" Marcurio asked, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled, carefully fastening the buttons of her shirt.

"Well..." She said "I had another dream last night."

"A bad one?" He nuzzled tenderly at her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

"No. Just...interesting."

"So...why Windhelm?"

"I'm joining the Stormcloaks." She replied. Marcurio tensed suddenly, pulling back as if he had been struck.

" ** _What?_** " He cried "Are you crazy?"

"I've thought about it before - you didn't seem to have a problem with it when I told you."

"Rowena--"

"What is it that's offended you so much?"

"I didn't think you were serious about it - I was so blinded by my feelings that I didn't let it get to me at first, but now..."

"Now  _ **what**_  ?"

"But now I _know_ that I love you, the thought of you running off to fight with _them_ is awful. There's a war on the horizon, and it's going to tear Skyrim apart."

"And what's wrong with the Stormcloaks?"

"They'll tear you apart, Rowena - they're a bunch of uncivilised Nords that look down on anyone that's not like them. Trust me - I've lived here a while, and I know what they think of us, all the non-nords and the mages. I've seen and experienced enough to despise them, and I don't want you getting hurt too."

"I can handle it - I'm not the fragile little flower you seem to think I am." She snapped "And besides, you had no problem with me fighting a bloody  _ **dragon**_ ,so what is it that makes you balk at the thought of a few soldiers?" **  
**

"I've seen you fight a dragon - I know you can win against one. People are more complicated, and I've already seen you get hurt. War is unpredictable, and unfair. Someone you trust could just turn round one day and shove a sword through your stomach. Everything I do is to protect you - you even pay me to do it!"

"I trusted a Stormcloak to save my life once. He did." Rowena got to her feet, snatching up her discarded clothes and shoving them into her satchel.

"And I haven't?!"

Rowena did not even answer, slipping hastily into her armour. Her fingers danced across the buckles and straps, and once finished she draped a heavy riding cloak over her shoulders, picking up her satchel and disappearing wordlessly through the door.

"And history repeats itself..." Marcurio groaned, dragging his hands over his face.

~~~~~~

The argument left a bitter taste in Rowena's mouth as she stormed out of the inn. She had to make a quick stop at the alchemist's shop for moon tea. It was unlikely that she would need it, not the first time, but she did not wish to risk it.

Not now, especially.

She was angry, and her heart ached.

The tea was sickly sweet, and it burned her throat as she drank. The events of the previous night played out again and again in her mind. She swallowed the last of the liquid with a grimace.

She'd never felt that way before, and probably wouldn't again. The thought filled her with bitterness.

Once she was alone again, riding for Windhelm, she allowed herself to cry. Everything was happening so fast, and her thoughts threatened to overwhelm her.

~~~~~~

Jarl Ulfric's palace was cold and unlit when she arrived that evening, save for the few candles still burning on the table. Galmar Stone-Fist emerged from one of the doors that lined the shadowed sides of the hall.

"Who goes there?"

"Rowena Greenhart. I wish to join the Stormcloaks."

"Tell me, woman, what makes you think you can handle joining the rebellion?"

"Do not presume to call me woman. If my name is not worthy enough to pass your lips, you may call me Dragonborn." Rowena replied curtly "And if that is not enough proof that I can 'handle it', I give you this."

Rowena closed her eyes, feeling her blood begin to warm. She lifted her palm, channelling her anger into a beam of flame that struck the stone ceiling and lit up the hall.

"I...I shall consult with Ulfric." Galmar disappeared for a short while, reappearing with the Jarl.

"Dragonborn, eh?" Ulfric circled her slowly.

"Yes. Together with the guards of Whiterun I defeated a dragon... then I absorbed its soul."

"Interesting." Ulfric remarked "You will join tomorrow's expedition to Korvanjund. Galmar, find her a uniform that fits and get her a bunk for the night."


	13. Reunion

The recruits woke early, and Rowena fought to keep her eyes open as she scrubbed at her skin with her washcloth. Her uniform fit well, but she was not nearly as protected as she was used to being. Her steel plate armour had been stowed safely in a chest with her satchel, and she tucked her amulet of Mara underneath the quilted leather of her cuirass. The fur that lined her boots and gauntlets was surprisingly soft, and the rest of her clothes were both light and warm.

She followed the other women down to the stables, mounting her horse and readying herself for the ride to Korvanjund.

She was a Stormcloak now, and she had to act like one.

~~~~~~

The snow was shin-deep when they finally reached their destination, and Rowena had to try hard to keep up with the rest of the group, all of whom seemed to be used to it. Galmar stood beneath the cover of a large tree, surrounded by officers. They turned to greet the new recruits, and Rowena's jaw dropped.

Ralof stood before her, his sandy blonde hair dusted with snow. He smiled, and Rowena almost fell flat on her face as she rushed forwards to hug the man.

"Rowena!" He laughed "You signed up!"

"I did." She replied. The melting snow stuck tendrils of hair to her forehead, and her nose and cheeks were red with cold. She smiled.

"I'll buy you a drink later to celebrate, if you survive."

"I survived Helgen!" She protested.

"...With my help!"

"Recruits!" Galmar snapped. Everyone fell silent, and Galmar led them into the ruins.

~~~~~~

"So," Ralof said, wiping blood from his cheek "You weren't lying when you said you were pretty good with a sword..."

"Clearly." Rowena grunted, digging her heel into the torso of a dead imperial and tugging her sword from his ribs.

"I'm glad you joined up - I wasn't sure I'd see you again."

"You got me out of Helgen alive. I wouldn't forget that." Rowena replied "And besides, Marcurio and I went to see your sister the other day."

_Marcurio._

"Who's Marcurio?"

"A...he used to be a friend of mine." Rowena's throat was suddenly dry, and she swallowed hard "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Ah."

"...But your sister was as welcoming as ever.I like her."

"Good."

They continued to explore the ruins, cutting down swathes of both Draugr and Imperial soldiers. Rowena moved to block a particularly vicious swing from an Imperial soldier, catching her foot on something heavy and falling. The Imperial leaned over her, raising his sword again to deliver the final blow. She closed her eyes, willing the fire to explode from her hands.

Nothing happened.

She heard the man grunt, and gritted her teeth.

"Rowena!" Ralof shouted.

Rowena opened her eyes. Ralof stood over her, holding a bloodied warhammer.

"Get that away from me!" Rowena squealed "It's dripping blood on my new cuirass!"

"Oh,so there's no 'Thank you, Ralof - you saved my life again!' - I don't know why I bother!" He responded, faking offence.

"My voice is not that high!" Rowena frowned, jumping to her feet. She looked down at the body, nudging it aside to get a better look at the object she had apparently tripped on.

"What's that? Some sort of...claw?" Ralof looked over her shoulder as she picked it up.

"I've seen one of these before." Rowena turned it over in her hands "There was one in Bleak Falls Barrow. A golden one. This one seems more like ebony."

"How do you...?"

"My mother owned a jewellery store in Cyrodiil. Also, if this is the same as the gold one, it should give us the code to a....Ah!" Rowena stepped over the body and made her way over to Galmar and the other recruits.As she had expected, they stood facing a door. Three rings, each displaying a different symbol. Silently, she slipped past Galmar and began to turn the rings.

Galmar looked questioningly at Ralof, and he shrugged back. With a triumphant laugh, Rowena slotted the claw into the centre of the door and pressed hard. The door rumbled into motion, and she carefully put the claw in her bag.

"You're welcome." She said, walking through and leaving a small crowd of surprised nords behind her.

~~~~~~

"Rowena -- behind you!" Ralof swung the warhammer wide, catching a draugr in the ribs. Dust erupted from its side, and it collapsed. Rowena stabbed at another, hacking off its head.

"There it is!" Galmar shouted "The Jagged Crown..."

"I'll get it." Rowena shouted, vaulting a fallen pillar and burying her sword deep through the seated Draugr's chest. She tucked the crown under her arm and wrenched the sword free.

"Simple." She said, throwing the crown to Galmar "Now, how do we get out?"

"There's a ramp by that -- by the nine, Rowena... you're  _glowing_!" Ralof gasped. Rowena glanced over to where Ralof pointed. Another rune-covered wall stood before them, and the carvings shifted and pulsed.

Rowena closed her eyes, feeling the energy wash over her. The chanting returned, stronger.

_Dovahkiin..._

 


End file.
